Let Me Be Your Hero
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: During the annual Dance of Nations, England feels a bit lonely and wants a dance with America, his love. Does he get it?


**Hi hi! I got the idea for this little one-shot in the car while listening to Enrique Iglesias. I own nothing, but I sure hope you like the story! Thank ya!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that all the nations gathered, put their differences aside, and danced the night away. The Dance of Nations, the annual dance each nation would wear their best clothes and flirt shamelessly. But what happens at the Dance of Nations never leaves the room. Wait, it is now. Never mind.<p>

"Wow, what a party!" America said while standing around with his friends, laughing. England was watching the American from afar, sighing and taking yet another sip of his tea. "America, it's been hours. When will you look my way…?"

"So, back to my room, then?" He overheard France flirting with some random girls and rolled his eyes, almost wanting to laugh. Other than the depressing European nation, everyone was having a great time.

The reason he was so down was simple: his lifelong crush on the strong and carefree American nation dragged his prissy little English ass to this dance and hell if it was leaving without the American speaking to him.

Finally, Hero by Enrique Iglesias began playing. A slow song for the nations to slow dance to. England, by now, had actually given up hope of America going over to his little emo corner to speak to him, or if he was lucky, ask him for a dance.

He was about to get up and leave before hearing the American's voice behind him. "Yo, England, I was wondering if you'd wanna dance." Under his closed eyelids, his eyes were glowing.

He couldn't let Am

* * *

><p>erica know he was actually anticipating a dance with him, so when his eyes opened they were cold again. "Why would I want to dance with you?" was his answer.<p>

"Aw, c'mon, England! You know you wanna!" America said, wrapping an arm around him. England rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it'll make you so bloody happy."

America grinned and took the other nation's hand, pulling him into the middle of the dance floor. He looked around at the other nations as America took his hands to dance, actually pretty talented for someone like him.

England noticed Lithuania and Russia dancing and thought it was very sweet…until he noticed Russia caressing a knife across the terrified nation's face, kissing the drops of blood that fell from his face. He decided to avert his eyes from the awkward couple and up at his dancing partner who was gazing at him with amazement.

"You are a really good dancer, England." America commented. "Well, after years of practice at royal weddings and whatnot, that's what you get." England said with a small smile, feeling surprisingly relaxed in America's arms.

The song continued as the nations danced to the rhythm, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. "Hey…England?" America asked. "Hm?" England looked up. "I need to tell you something."

"What would that be?" England asked. America hesitated momentarily then began, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, England, I-I love you. I have for a while." America admitted.

England's eyes widened. "A-Alfred…" he whispered. " I know you're not into that kind of stuff, but I just had to say it, okay?" England rested his head on America's shoulder, much to the younger nation's surprise.

"England?" He asked. "I love you too, Alfred. Not just in the parental way, but in a way that I really love you. I don't show it because I am afraid you don't feel the same." England said with a small tear in his eyes.

America smiled and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to fear anymore." He said. The smaller nation looked into his eyes with the biggest, possibly goofiest, smile. "Y-you mean it?" he asked. "I give you the promise of a true American." America replied.

"Oh…America…" England said softly as the two swayed to the music. America pulled England close as he softly sang some words to the song. "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this cute little one-shot! Review, please!<strong>


End file.
